mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Spire 45.0 - What Came After
After flying for another moment to ensure they were safely away, the three landed to take stock of what had happened. Amara was in shock and when Marin wondered why she hadn't stayed to take advantage of the singular opportunity that she had been presented with, she blubbered out that she hadn't wanted any of this and she was afraid that if she had stayed, she'd never see her family or have a quiet, happy life like before ever again. Marin nodded, understanding her decision, and the two men let her have some peace for a moment. The pair decided that there was no reason to show their faces in Fort Inevitable again. Instead, they'd head towards the next nearest town, Latchford, before making the several week trip towards the capital. They would ensure that Amara made it back to her home safely. The trip to Latchford was uneventful and allowed Kormon to buy new pants, finally able to discard the terry cloth kilt he had been wearing for days. After resting and resupplying, the group made their way to the capital; Amara regained her spirits along the way as the stress of the ordeal wore off. Amara thanked them both deeply and sincerely for everything they had done when they finally made it to their destination, overjoyed to be home and to never do anything remotely like that ever again. She had the Conclave pay them handsomely for their work for the guild, and they were indeed happy to pay in exchange for their detailed knowledge of the events that had transpired and for the construct scraps and the few remaining crystal implements they had left with. Marin in particular had no trouble rambling off for hours about the things he had seen, handing over the maps he had taken for Royst and the rubbings of the teleportation sigils he had acquired. The Quicksilvers mentioned here and there that they would send investigators to the site, but neither man was concerned, certain that they had destroyed what might have posed a danger to the people. The lawyers of the guild looked over their case with the Adamantine Order and advised that, since they and the commanding officer of the region never returned to the town following the explosion at the ruins, they would almost certainly be written off as dead: as long as the Order never heard otherwise, they should have no troubles. A few weeks passed easily for the two adventurers as they waited for pay, talked with guild representatives and explored the city. Eventually their thoughts moved to the future: Kormon knew that his place was still on the road, but he could feel his enthusiasm for the life of a warrior dimming. Perhaps he would find somewhere nice and quiet to settle. Marin, on the other hand, had had his eyes opened: he had never before appreciated what a hold these guilds had over the common people and what harm they could do to innocent bystanders. He had some learning to do about politics and the guilds before he would take action, but the thought of finding people in the same position as the Splinters had appeal: perhaps with the application of his finesse, he could help make real change. The two shook hands: it had been good working together. ----- It took years for Sasien and his aides to stabilize the remains of the crystal, draining it until there was no power left in anything but the tiny root beneath the crack made by Sabreal and Kormon. Indeed, the greatest reservoir of arcane energy in the Valparisan Empire was destroyed. There was no reason for the Magelord of Conjuration to sit on their throne there any longer: with the spire gone, they needed to secure their lesser crystal growths and ensure that there was once again a healthy supply of Conjurer's Crystal spread about the globe. A wheel, long dormant, began to turn. Category:Emerald Spire